taxonfandomcom-20200213-history
Remus Lupin
Remus Lupin is a wizard and thirty year survivor of lycanthropy. He is a talented magic user with little understanding of modern technology. Advantages and Vulnerabilites Strengths *Wizard: Remus is a wizard. He can use magic, without word or wand if he chooses to. He specialises in charms (which come instinctively) and defensive magic, but is a proficient duellist if it comes to it. He was a driving force behind the creation of the Marauder's Map, indicating he's fairly talented at enchanting items. *Dark Creature: As a werewolf, Remus is inherently closer to certain dark magics (curses to change behaviour, things of malicious, harmful intent) and can recognise them by scent. *Lupine senses: He has a heightened sense of smell at all times. As a wizard and a werewolf, magic is particular strong in him and he finds it easier to cast without wand or word than many wizards. *Dark Magic: As a Dark Creature, Remus is also somewhat more resistant to magic than many people and heals quickly given his robust constitution. He can only take on his werewolf shape during the night of the full moon. *Wolf: Remus can roughly translate wolf howls in all forms. He can howl in his human form, but it sounds a bit silly, really. This does not extend to domestic dogs *Athletic: Remus lives a very active life, even without his lycanthropy. He's quite agile and fast and stronger than his often frail form would suggest. He could probably run a marathon, though he wouldn't necessarily like it. *Outdoor life: Remus enjoys gardening and looking after animals and can survive quite happily on his own if he needs to, out in the woods or on a block of land with no conveniences. *Directional sense: Remus has a good sense of where he is and where he's going. *Drinks demon: Remus has worked a lot of stints in bars. He's fairly good at mixing up drinks. Weaknesses *Involuntary monster: The full moon brings a night of terror. Remus shifts uncontrollably to his other skin, a creature that will hunt and kill humans given the slightest chance. The Wolf will not attack most animals and cannot infect them. Without the Wolfsbane potion, the Wolf will take control and hunt and kill... or maim itself if denied company or prey. *Infectious: Lycanthropy can be caught. While full transmission can only happen from Wolf to human, even his human form has an infectious bite that may transmit certain wolfish traits to the afflicted person. Harming someone in this way is the single thing Remus is truly terrified of, and would die before he let himself do, if he had the choice. Wounds from the Wolf (bite or claw) are difficult to treat, heal slowly and scar vividly. *Colourblind: Remus isn't technically colourblind, but does have problems with blues and purples. *Poisonous remedy: Remus cannot brew the Wolfsbane potion. He simply isn't a skilled enough brewer and the primary ingredient, aconite, causes horrendous reactions in him. *Predator: Animals are cautious of Remus. Prey animals find him instinctively unsettling and other predators are aware that he is a big, vicious predator, whatever his skin is. Certain animals (tribbles, other animals bred for company) are just too placid or perhaps dumb to be affected. *Muggle things: By necessity, Remus has interacted with the Muggle world for mundane jobs (like tending parks, mixing drinks), but he has been born and bred in the Wizarding world and simply doesn't know a lot of things about technology. Mobiles, for example, are something he's seen at a distance, but the technology of Taxon will be far beyond him without help. History Before Taxon Remus was born to a wizarding couple. He was a normal child until the age of five, when he was lured outside with the promise of seeing a unicorn under the light of the full moon. He was savagely attacked by a werewolf and by some miracle survived the attack, but was left infected with lycanthropy, starting his life long battle against his own body during the full moon and societal prejudice against his status. Thanks to the help of then headmaster Albus Dumbldore, provisions were made for Remus to attend Hogwarts when he turned eleven. Though possibly suited to the studious nature of house Ravenclaw, Remus had already been adopted on the train by James Potter and Sirius Black and was already building a strong sense of loyalty to the two boys who defended him despite his shabby looks. He was placed in Gryffindor with Black and began a fast friendship with both boys and the fourth Gryffindor boy of their year, James' friend Peter Pettigrew. When they found out Remus' secret, they swore to help protect it and started investigating leads to help Remus with his monthly transformation. In their fifth year, Black noticed that Remus was being followed by Severus Snape, his and James' favourite victim for bullying. In a moment of spectacular misjudgment, Sirius told Snape where Remus would be that night. It took a long time for Remus to forgive Sirius for his betrayal of his secret and safety, though he did eventually. When Sirius became an Animagi, along with the other two, his form of the black dog meant that Remus spent much of his transformation playing with the comparably sized and armed Sirius rather than the other two. At the end of school, Remus' condition made employment difficult. It was apparent to any employer that he was a werewolf when the moon affected his moods and well being and he found himself mostly being supported by James and Sirius, with whom he had started a relationship. The onset of the First Wizarding War changed their lives, with all four friends signing up to the secretive order of the Phoenix. Remus struggled with the danger and death around him and the constant suspicion and withdrew into himself. His relationship more or less fizzed out with Sirius away on mission a lot and Remus relegated to behind the scenes work. Sirius began to suspect that Remus had joined the other side, angry at the wizarding world. He and James confided in Peter, which went disastrously wrong when Peter betrayed James and Lily, then framed Sirius with his own faked death. Remus lost his entire pack and went to pieces for years. The time between the end of the war and being hired by Dumbledore is not one he discusses. He made do somehow, before finally coming to Hogwarts as the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. He loved teaching and excelled at it, but due to bad blood and a nasty incident, ended up quitting before he could be fired when his condition was revealed to the students. Despite gaining Sirius back, their friendship was not the same. Remus was sent to work with the werewolves of Europe for the upcoming war, coming back to stay with Sirius when he could. They didn't exactly rekindle their relationship, but they spent time together knowing the other was innocent. But Remus never recovered from having his pack torn from him and remained that bit guarded and distant. He's kept in touch with some students as he works, and with several members of staff, including Severus Snape, the very man who cost him his job but provides him with the potion that keeps him sane during the full moon. He has been off his potion while working in Serbia, trying to convince a large pack of werewolves to not ally themselves with Voldemort. In Taxon Remus arrived in Taxon shortly after the Mirror!Taxon haunting. He was promptly invited by Charles Xavier (at the time a child) to come and live at the Westchester mansion with himself and his current guardians. He now lives at his own cottage on the far outskirts of town. He has accidentally broadcast his first full moon transformation and outted himself as a werewolf and what that means for him. Briar has offered to help Remus brew a potion to replace the Wolfsbane Potion. Significant People Bagoas The young Persian is a comfort in a too modern and too muggle world. Remus met him by the river, was quite enchanted with the young man and then invited him to live with him during some troubles on the Northern Island. In that time, Bagoas has shown himself to be a true friend, the type of which Remus has no had for over a decade. He isn't his pack, but he's the closest thing to it for a long time and anyone who crosses Bagoas' has a nasty surprise coming for them and a month of exploding toilets to look forwards to. Skysong (Kitten) Dragons are frightening animals in Remus' world, so he was rather happy to find this one is house trained, portable and a pleasant conversationalist. He rather enjoys his talks with Kitten, even if they're yet to meet in person. Mick St. John As a vampire, Mick is slightly suspicious to Remus, but he also knows how it feels to be judged by what, not who, you are. Mick has been a comfort during his change, there to keep him in line, and with held judgment when Remus got rather bad tempered the next morning. Madelyne Pryor Somehow, Remus has turned into Madelyne's gay best friend. He likes her and having her over, to give her some space from an awkward situation. They chat, commiserate about being unwitting monsters now and then and pretend they don't both have broken hearts. Azkadellia The young princess reminds Remus of someone he didn't help and feels he should've. She's emotionally immature and mentally too old and he can sympathise deeply with that. He's taken to trying to look after her as much as he can, acting as avuncular to her. Things of note Remus rarely uses the hatches and instead gardens, forages and hunts for most of his food. Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Category: Humans (Earthlings) Category:Magic Users Category:Werewolves Category:Contemporary